


are you lost enough?

by icedcoffeebro



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bill Denbrough-centric, Coming of Age, Gen, Slice of Life, in a different setting but still, like i said... bill denbrough centric so expect his trauma here, they're 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: The Losers' last summer camp as counselors before they go off to college.Summer camp AU about growing up, friendship, and letting go.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	are you lost enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK
> 
> Starting a new multi chaptered fic! I am writing along as I go so expect irregular updates. 
> 
> There's not much plot to this. Just the losers hanging out. 
> 
> A/N: I'm not American and I never went to summer camp so all I write is based off TV and movies okay thanksssssss

The Camp Pentaway campers arrive on July 13th. Counselors are set to arrive a week earlier.

Bill gets there on July 5th. 

He’d have gotten there sooner, but his family still insisted on going down to Portland to commemorate the Fourth of July, which in theory should be nice, but ever since he lost his brother 5 years ago, the celebration was merely following procedure; Bill mostly just stood quietly in a corner, the other people his age elsewhere, with their friends. But, as opposed to _other people_ , Bill was desperate to please his parents, desperate for them to see _him_. 

Because ever since Georgie had died, they hadn’t.

Camp was the moment where he could breathe, where he wasn’t thinking of a way for his parents to love him again.

He started attending as a camper the year after Georgie died. He was 13 and it was his escape. He could actually talk there, even if it took him longer. He had found people that were willing to listen. Friends. 

He enters the counselors cabin, expecting to be the first one there. 

“Denbrough!” Richie says, hitting his head with the bed frame, “Ow,” he stands up fully, adjusting his glasses, “huh,” he examines a smiling Bill, “you didn’t grow at all, should i start to get worried?” he teases. 

Bill’s smile fades, “F-f-fuck you Tozier,” he rolls his eyes, then proceeds to embrace Richie on a hug, “I m-m-missed you,” 

Richie returns the hug, “Missed you too, Bill,” he lets go, refocusing on the task he was doing before Bill walked in; which seems to be getting something from under the bed, “so glad you’re here,” he says, it sounds muffled so Bill has to move closer to listen better, “thought I’d be alone tonight, and you know the ghosts don’t fancy a wee lad like me,”

“There’s n-n-no g-ghosts,” Bill says, opening his suitcase over his bed, “a-and your accent s-s-sucks,”

“Bollocks, there go my plans to marry the Queen,” 

Bill laughs dryly, “What are you even doing here before time? I didn’t think Maggie was capable of letting you out of her sight for longer than necessary,”

“They have some course in Portland,” Richie says, “So they dropped me early,”

Bill nods, “You know where the rest of them are coming?”

Richie shakes his head, “No clue,”

“Hm,” Bill sucks his teeth, “just you and me, then,”

“Indeed,” Richie says, untangling his Walkman.

“Dude,” Bill sits next to Richie on his lower bunk bed (the arrangement goes: Bill on the individual bed, Richie on the lower bunk next to the right wall, Stan above him, Eddie on the bunk opposite to Richie’s, Mike above him, and Ben on the bed next to the door), he points at his Walkman, “w-what you got t-t-there?” 

Richie smiles widely, showing off his braces (which he had had for the past four years— he was terrible at self discipline) and finishes untangling the cable. “Wanna hear?” Bill nods and scoots closer to Richie so they can each share one side of his headphones. 

A soft ballad plays, and Bill closes his eyes, allowing it to take him away, to another place. To a place where parents love their kids and where boys can save their brothers. A place where it can be summer forever. 

Richie’s music selection has that power.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please :)


End file.
